This request is in response to RFA 90-HD-03 which is to create a Child Health Research Center (CHRC) within the Department of Pediatrics at the John Hopkins University School of Medicine. The intent of the center is to provide funds for recruiting and training new pediatric investigators in basic science environments during the critical period of their career between completion of pediatric training and prior to achievement of independent research status. The major theme for this center will be the application of nev molecular biology techniques to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of genetic and acquired disorders in children. The focus of the new investigators will be basic science training in areas of research which are relevant to the pediatric research mission of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development. The proposal will draw on the research strengths of established investigators in the Department of Pediatrics and in the Basic Science Departments of the University. It will furthermore utilize the newly established Medical Genetics Core Resource Laboratory as a resource for on-site training in molecular biology. In addition to the space in the Genetics Core facility a new laboratory will be created to be used exclusively by CHRC awardees. Candidates will be recruited from local pediatric fellowship programs and from pediatric departments around the country. In order to attract the most outstanding candidates the Department of Pediatrics has committed a portion of its general funds to pediatric research fellowships which will complement the CHRC funds for junior faculty, thereby allowing the Department of Pediatrics to offer a maximum of 5 years protected training for the most promising young pediatric investigators.